Oneway Ticket to Love
by Naruto Ninja44
Summary: 50 random paragraphs that show the fluffieness, cuteness, and the things that make you go 'aww' for KibaHina. KibaxHinata


**NN44: KibaHina yep! Actually a fluffy sentence/paragraph drabble that has no plot! Cute to read, fun to make! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto Ninja44 doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. She only owns the little plot bunnies in here. **

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**1. SMILES**

Kiba grinned widely; he loved hearing Hinata laugh…even if it was at his stupid stories about him messing up.

**2. FROWNS**

Since Naruto left, Hinata has been totally quiet. She didn't even laugh at his jokes or smile when he tries to impress her. Kiba scowled crossing his arms; he'll find a way to stop her frowning.

**3. CHILLS**

Hinata pulled the covers closer to her body; she didn't know why it was so cold in the house. She then wondered if Kiba's house was warmer.

**4. BURN**

Tears stung his eyes as he bent over the Hyuuga heir, taking the blows from the fire jutsu. He just can't stand to see her get hurt.

**5. PAST**

He was laughing like an idiot; at least she'll get home on time. On the other hand, she was terrified of the great amount of speed and she wished that Akamaru was sometimes the little puppy in Kiba's jacket again.

**6. FUTURE**

She wasn't one to believe in predictions, but now she was stuck wondering what that gypsy meant. Who was the handsome, loud, friendly boy she was going to fall in love with? She only knew two like that…is it Naruto-kun? Or Kiba-kun?

**7. POLAR OPPOSITES**

Kiba made a scowl, he hated when people called Hinata-chan his girlfriend! They were opposites! He was loud, she was quiet, he ran into trouble, she ran from it. Of course, it's not like the thought has crossed his mind…why did his face feel hot?

**8. OPPOSITES ATTRACT**

Everyone thought that Kiba and her were never going to make it as a couple. They were wrong. Everyone thought they would never make it passed a year, two years, three years, and even four! She still giggles at the thought of their faces still when Kiba proposed to her…

**9. SHOCK**

With that, he ran up and kissed her, Hinata's eyes widened. He was sorry for all the things he said, he was mad that she was dating Naruto out of spite, and he was hopeful that after this kiss, she'll take him back…If Naruto doesn't kill him first.

**10. LULIBYS**

Hinata gripped his lifeless hand; she cradled his head in her lap. Tears were dripping down from her eyes; she still sang though, the lullaby that he always sang when she couldn't sleep.

**11. FAIRYTALES**

Every time he saved her, whenever she lifted the knights' helmet, she expected Naruto-kun looking back at her. And every time, it was Kiba-kun with that goofy grin instead.

**12. SURPRISE**

Hinata's face turned beet red when Kiba licked the vanilla ice cream off her cheek.

**13. RASH**

He didn't know how he got to standing in front of her. Really, wouldn't his body know that he was going to die if he did this? Well, he's dead now, and he's just glad that she's not harmed.

**14. RATIONAL **

"No, not yet," he thought to himself, watching the dark haired girl walk off down towards her house, he frowned inwardly, "Not time to tell her yet."

**15. PUSH**

She pushed his unconscious body against a wall. Wiping some of the brown haired shinobi's dried blood off his face. She pecked his cheek, wishing for Shino-kun to find Kiba-kun and her soon.

**16. PULL**

The young Hyuuga heir smiled, a faint tint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she watched the 5 year old Inuzuka struggling to pull his mom towards the nearby candy store.

**17. BREATHE **

She bravely grabbed his shirt collar and kissed his passionately in the open, he took a sharp breath, as if she stole it from him.

**18. DROWN**

He found Hinata-chan and _him _making-out openly in the park. He felt like he was drowning, or being deflated quickly, whatever it was, he hated it.

**19. OLD**

She hugged him tightly, feeling his sorrow. It must've hurt watching his best friend die in battle. He wrapped his arms around her, tears started to stream down his face. He would never have another dog like Akamaru; after all, it was Akamaru's fault that Hinata and he got married.

**20. NEW**

Pearls of heavy laughter erupted from the quiet girl. Kiba blinked, he had never seen Hinata laugh like this, but he joined her despite that.

**21. WHISTLE**

"What do you mean you can't whistle?" The 7 year old Inuzuka asked the embarrassed, blue haired Hyuuga.

**22. TALK**

Kiba was growing impatient of the hostage's riddles. In aggravation he grabbed the man's shirt collar, "Tell me where she is or you'll be living in hell soon enough."

**23. BLACK**

"Why do you wear black all the time? It's depressing." She commented, tugging playfully on the black long sleeve shirt he had on underneath his new, green Jonin vest.

**24. WHITE**

He placed his head atop of hers as it rested on his shoulder, she was sleeping, but he had a feeling that she knew it was snowing.

**25. SOFT**

She giggled softly as he buried his nose into her hair, he must've liked the shampoo she uses because he was inhaling the scent of her hair deeply.

**26. STIFF**

"You really don't like me then…" His voice trailed off, her body stiffened uncertainly.

**27. SECRETS**

He leaned into her ear, his voice whispery, like he was about to tell a secret, "I really like you…"

**28. MURMURS**

His ears perked; did she say something about him?

**29. FALLING**

The purple haired girl screamed as she fell through the air, then suddenly she was floating, "Don't worry, Hinata! I've got you!" Kiba smirked, she was in his arms.

**30. SOARING**

Hinata's words stumbled out of her mouth, her heart wanted to flutter out of her chest, and her knees locked, shaking. Why did she feel this way about the brown hair Inuzuka now!?

**31. ROMEO**

"I'm no Romeo, but I can be pretty romantic…just give me a chance." Kiba smiled persuasively, looking down at the blushing Hyuuga.

**32. JULIET**

"Don't cry, Hinata," she looked at him, he had her full attention, "you're better than him." Kiba voiced, kneeling down to help wipe some of the tears flowing from her eyes.

**33. ROSES**

"Look, Mommy!" The midnight blue haired Inuzuka child yelled, pointing to the rose covered trees from his mothers' shoulders.

**34. TULIPS**

The flowers never were a nuisance to his nose, actually he liked the smell, and they reminded him of her.

**35. MISERY BUSINESS**

Every time this song played on her hot pink i-pod, she thought of her wild, dark haired teammate.

**36. NOTICE ME**

He stared up at the dark sky, the same thought raced through his head, "What can I do to get Hinata-chan to see he's bad for her?"

**37. END**

"Happy New Year!" Kiba yelled, then taking Hinata into his arms, dipping her and giving her a passionate kiss.

**38. BEGINNING**

"I-if you want, Hinata-chan, w-w-we can go for a picnic on S-Sunday?" The canine boy stuttered, face flushed, averting his gaze.

**39. LOVED AND LOST**

Hinata glared at the cigarette in the brunette boy's hand, he knew she hated when he smoked, but it relieved his pain.

**40. LOSING AT LOVE**

Whenever it came to love, he missed his boat. But then he found a boat leaving with Hinata's name on it, he jumped off the dock and swam to it.

**41. COOKIES**

"C'mon Dad! You know you want this cookie!" His brunette daughter beckoned, waving the warm chocolate chip cookie in the air.

**42. MILK**

Kiba glared at all the milk in the fridge, why couldn't Hinata just like lemonade like a normal girlfriend?

**43. CARDBOARD BOX**

**"**Hina-chan." Kiba started, as he led her outside. Removing his hands there was a big present out on the front lawn.

**44. DOWNPOUR**

Hinata wanted to rip off his jacket; he just gave it to her to make her warm during the rain. Now she wanted to give it back to the boy, to stop the blood.

**45. ORPHAN**

Kiba sighed, Hinata didn't tell him that her whole team was a bunch of orphan misfits.

**46. ADOPTION**

"We are not adopting, Hinata! We already have Shita and Bikou, we don't need another! Unless…" Kiba smirked perversely but then received a slap on the head.

**47. WINDY**

Hinata's sundress billowed in the wind, her long hair flowed majestically, Kiba felt like he was in the presence of an angel.

**48. CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

Kiba gulped, the wedding was going to start and he was very anxious.

**49. CAMERA**

Dog boy lifted the heiress onto the stage, he then brang her in for a passionate kiss. Which was followed by the mass crowd of shinobi pulling out camera's screaming, "KODAC MOMENT!"

**50. FLASH**

He pulled her closer to his body; she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the rare appearance of the northern lights in the midnight sky.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**NN44: Liked it? Lurved it? Yall can try it if ya want, its nice style and anyone can use it! If you favorite, please review! **

**So what are you waiting for? R&R! Press the little purple button that so addicting to press!**


End file.
